Everyone's a Shipper
by Thee Sun
Summary: Piper needs to study for her algebra test. But considering the fact that Annabeth's just sitting there, being incredibly attractive, that probably isn't going to happen. High School AU, Pipabeth, Leason, femslash, slash. Written for Radycat's birthday. HAPPY BIRTHDAY!


**Summary: Piper needs to study for her algebra test. But considering the fact that Annabeth's just sitting there, being incredibly attractive, that probably isn't going to happen. **

**Pairings: Pipabeth, Leason**

**A.N: This is a High School AU. I know that it is quite possibly the most overdone fanfiction idea in the history of the universe, but I needed something that I knew that I could write well quickly. Why you may ask?**

**Note for Radycat: Happy Birthday, girl! I'm really sorry that I wasn't able to finish up that Pipeynabeth smut for your birthday, but I have been so terribly busy that I wasn't sure I was going to be able to get _this_, which is completely within my comfort zone done, let alone taking up a completely new craft. I hope that you still enjoy it, and I'm sorry that I kind of let the subplot gain more time than I intended.**

** Beware the clichés. Also this is so fluffy I think you might all choke.**

* * *

Piper needed to study for her algebra test. She needed to focus. What she didn't need, though, was Leo's pencil drumming on the library table. He was humming the tune of some _Green Day _song, not well, Piper would add, and attempting the drum part with his pencils. Quite possibly the most distracting part was the fact that Piper's crush, a gorgeous blonde girl named Annabeth Chase, was curled up in a nearby chair reading. She had this intent expression on her face, like the book were another challenge to conquer.

"Leo," she whispered with all the intensity and emotion of a full blown shout, "stop that. I need to study. You're so distracting."

"I don't think I'm the only one distracting you," he whispered, waggling his eyebrows.

"Shut up," she replied.

"I'm just saying," he whispered, "if I were you, I'd just ask her out. You've been brooding all year. Don't be such a coward."

"Yeah," she whispered sarcastically, "Leo, I'm not taking romantic advice from you. You've asked out and been rejected by almost every girl in the school, and you've never even asked the one person we both know you like."

"We both know he doesn't feel the same way," Leo replied, his tone darkening.

Leo became good friends with Jason Grace, captain of the track team, about a year before he'd met Piper. Jason's father pushed him to be the very best in every single thing and never break a rule, in rebellion; he became friends with one of troublemakers. And the friendship stayed, even if all motives going into it weren't pure. The two were a good match and now Leo was completely head-over-heels for the boy but was too nervous to tell him. For as long as Piper had known him, Leo liked Jason, and she was almost positive that Leo flirted with girls to try to find the right one and take his mind off of the boy. Piper didn't know Jason very well, but she was almost certain that he liked Leo back. She'd seen the way that he looked at her friend.

She didn't say anything to that effect though because Leo just would have called her liar or made a bad joke or something equally unhelpful.

He paused a moment, and then continued again with his normal happy tone, still in a whisper of course, "And anyway, we're talking about you here. Just ask her. We both know that you can't focus on algebra with Annabeth here anyways. "

"I've barely ever even talked to her," Piper said, remembering the single class that she had with Annabeth: World History. They'd had some rousing discussions about Greek and Roman mythologies earlier in the year, which might have been the trait that caught Piper's fancy first, Annabeth's intelligence and ability to hold a conversation. Piper's crush had grown since then, though her relationship with Annabeth hadn't. She thought of how much she wanted to build one and then she looked back at Annabeth, reading in an odd position in a chair. She made a spur of the moment decision. A decision that she felt was either genius or idiocy. At the moment, she wasn't sure which.

She took a notecard out of her backpack, and then took out a black pen. After completing her task, Piper took a look back at her handiwork.

**Annabeth,**

**Would you like to meet me for coffee tomorrow at 5:00 P.M?**

**Piper McLean (From World History) 589-098-5567**

She held tightly in her hand and walked over to where Annabeth was sitting with her book. She took a look at the cover, "A Separate Peace" and then she took a deep breath. She dropped her notecard onto Annabeth's lap and then walked away, hoping for the best, fearing for the worst, and knowing that she wasn't going to get any studying done.

* * *

It was 4:57 on the day after Piper made her move. She sat in the coffee shop, waiting for someone she was afraid would never come. She took out her cellphone and checked the clock again. As she looked at her bright screen, the numbers shifted from 4:57 to 4:58 and it suddenly felt as though all her worst nightmares were coming true. It sounded ridiculous, and she knew that it was, but she was afraid that Annabeth didn't like her. Plus, she felt dirty just leaving Annabeth a note, as opposed to actually talking to her. She felt as though she'd taken an easy way out and she in the small booth, filled with worry, shame, guilt and the slightest glimmer of hope. She took another deep breath and heard the bell on the door ring. Someone had entered the shop and her breath caught in the back of her throat.

Annabeth slipped into the seat across from her and then with a large smirk on her face, she asked, "Is this seat taken?"

Piper tried to hide both her legitimate surprise and relief, "You came?" By the disappointed look on Annabeth's face, Piper guessed that she had not hidden her feelings as well as she had intended to.

"Of course I came," Annabeth said, "that was actually really cute. You left me a note in my book, despite the fact that I'm not much of a romantic, I, well, I'm flattered."

And without her permission, Piper's face turned scarlet.

"It was nothing, really," she muttered, "I just like you, that's all, and I couldn't get up the nerve to actually ask you."

"I think that was better," Annabeth said. They just smiled at each other for a moment before Piper suggested a change of topic.

They talked about books, movies, favorite classes, fears, and eventually, they got onto the topic of their friends.

"Who do you normally hang around?" Annabeth asked.

"Normally just my roommate, Rachel, and my best friend Leo," Piper said.

"Leo?" Annabeth asked, "Oh, you were hanging out with Leo Valdez at the library yesterday."

"Yeah," Piper said, unsure how to respond to that.

"It's funny, but a good friend of mine has a crush on him," Annabeth blurted out. The look that graced her face afterwards said it all, _I shouldn't have said that. _

"Really?" Piper asked, "Who is it?"

"I' m sorry Piper, but it's not really my information to share," Annabeth said. Piper would probably leave her alone, but this did involve Leo so she persisted.

"Come on," Piper asked, "please? Leo's my best friend."

"He's a good friend of mine's little brother," Annabeth confessed. Piper gave herself a minute to consider who that might be, but then remembered a time when she'd seen Annabeth chatting with Thalia, Thalia Grace.

"It's Jason Grace, isn't it," Piper stated.

Annabeth looked at her in surprise, "How did you know?"

"I'm psychic," Piper shrugged. Annabeth gave her a glare that Piper interpreted to mean, _This isn't a joke Piper, tell me right now. _

"They've been best friends longer than Leo and I have," Piper said. Annabeth gave her a look that said, _continue. _

Piper finished, "I knew because Leo likes him too." And then Piper got another one of those ideas, those ideas that are either perfection incarnate or such epic failures that they will go down in history ideas.

Annabeth must have seen the look because she smiled at her.

"You want to get them together, don't you?" Annabeth said.

"Yeah," Piper admitted, "that was exactly what I was thinking."

"It's a good thing that I like you," Annabeth mumbled, "or I wouldn't be going through this sort of thing after the first date."

Piper grinned and then asked, "Does this mean that we can do something even crazier after our second date?"

"You know, McLean," Annabeth replied in a nonchalant tone, "we just might."

* * *

Piper gave her a huge smile. Yeah, she felt good. She ran her ideas by Annabeth, who thought that they sounded _plausible_.

"Crazy, but plausible," she'd said.

"Are you sure that you can do this," Piper asked Annabeth, before they enacted their plan.

"Of course I am Piper," Annabeth said, pride coating her voice, "I can do anything."

* * *

Piper dragged Leo to the outside of the library. She sat down behind the bushes and told him to sit with her.

"What are we doing?" he asked, "Piper, why are we doing this."

She replied, "No questions, just sit down."

"In the bushes? You want me to sit in the bushes?" he asked, "are you loca, Piper? I don't want to sit in the bushes!"

She clamped her hand over his mouth and pushed him down into the bushes. She heard two pairs of footsteps and faint arguing.

She heard Annabeth's voice telling him, "Come on!"

"Annabeth, leave me alone," Jason said, his voice calm, but with a slight edge to it.

"Admit it," she said, "You like him. He's your best friend. You can tell him, Jason."

"Leave me alone, Annabeth," he said, his voice cracking, "I can handle this."

"He's not going to tell you," Annabeth said, "you can't wait for him to do something. I waited long enough for Piper to make her move. It's been almost two years. He likes you, he's just too afraid to tell you himself."

"Annabeth!" he shouted, "I'm not telling him because he doesn't like me, alright! Leo Valdez is straight, he doesn't like me."

Leo made a squeaking noise and shot up out of the bushes.

Jason's face turned an almost unbelievable bright shade of red and Leo just smiled wider than she'd ever seen him smile.

"You like me," Leo said. Jason turned away and then started to walk while he felt his dignity was still intact.

"Jace!" he shouted, "Don't leave." He paused a moment, "I-I like you too."

Jason didn't turn around, but asked, "Really?"

"Of course," Leo said, "why else do you think that I go running in the mornings with you?"

Jason laughed, and then turned to Leo and smiled. It looked foreign on his face, but it suited him. Then Leo jump hugged him.

"Leo!" Jason shouted, trying to get the extra weight off of his back and stop the hands from digging into his neck. Leo kissed him on the cheek and then darted off.

"Valdez!" Jason yelled, and then bolted off after him. Piper laughed. It wouldn't take Jason "Lightning" Grace long to catch up to her friend.

"I can't believe that he's Thalia's little brother," Annabeth laughed, as she watched him chase Leo, "They're just so different."

"I can't believe that Leo will have to stop brooding now," Piper said, "he's been that way since we first became friends."

"That must have been hell," Annabeth replied in between laughs.

After a moment, Annabeth asked, "So everything worked out alright then, right?"

"Well, yeah," Piper said, shrugging. Then she took a moment to think about the events of the past few days.

"This seems like an episode of some high school sitcom," Piper said, rolling her eyes.

"If so," Annabeth suggested, "then we have to end the episode on a kiss. It's a rule." Piper took this as the invitation that it was and her lips met Annabeth's for a moment before she broke the kiss.

"Shit," she cursed.

"What's wrong?" Annabeth asked.

Then she jokingly suggested, "Does my breath stink?"

"I just remembered, I forgot to study for my algebra test tomorrow," she muttered, her tone of voice oozing with self-loathing.

"I can help you study," Annabeth replied, rolling her eyes. Annabeth linked her arms with Piper, "We're right by the library. We'll just go in and _actually_ study."

* * *

And then, they actually studied. The two worked their butts off for hours, kissing every now and again because it was still so novel to both of them. They parted ways that night and arranged to meet up the next day.

* * *

Piper passed her test with flying colors and then she and Annabeth went to go see a movie, laughing and making stupid comments until they were thrown out.

"It really is like we're in some sort of poorly written sitcom," Annabeth laughed as they walked out of the movie theater, "or maybe a Disney Channel movie."

"But that's okay," Piper said, grasping Annabeth's hand, "Because they always have happy endings."

* * *

**A.N: And as a closing statement, HAPPY BIRTHDAY! **


End file.
